Kiva comes to Mahora Academy
by TheDudeMan400
Summary: Wataru had received a letter to be a teacher at Mahora Academy I really suck a summary... This is my first attemt at making a fanfic ever! Editing currently


I'm starting to edit and redo some mistakes (and hope this works) I made and I can't think of anything to continue this story so I would like you to review and suggest what you would like to see in the next chapter.

I don't own Kamen Rider and Negima! Magister Negi Magi

* * *

Kurenai Wataru was working alone stirring a boil cauldren in his workshop, well not quite alone. "My Wataru what a beautiful shade of varnish you have there at this rate you'll surpass you father in no time," Kivat said. (Kivat Bat the 3rd was a mechanical bat and part of Wataru's inheritance from his mother.)

"Stop kidding around Kivat I may be good, but I still have a long way to go," Wataru chuckled. Wataru is a handsome young man he had brown hair and wore a scarf.

"Ohiyo Wataru sama, Kivat sempai," Tatsulot shouted cheerfully while swooping all over the place. (Tatsulot is small mechanical dragon and is also part of Wataru's inheritance.)

"Ohiyo to you too," Wataru said still mixing the varnish.

"Oh by the way Wataru-sama I saw Shizuka-chan walking over here through the window," Tatsulot sang.

Right on queue the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Wataru said as he sad up from his stool.

"Ohiyo Shizuka-san," Wataru said when he opened the door.

"Ohiyo Wataru-san," Shizuka said cutely, "I took the liberty of getting mail for you."

"Arigato Shizuka-san," Wataru thanked.

They went inside to get out of the heat. Wataru had turned on the air conditioner to keep the room at the right temperature for the varnish. In Wataru's hand there was only one letter and the rest were news paper, bills, ads and etc. Wataru opened and read the letter in his mind.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Kurenai Wataru_

_We had heard about your fathers work as a violin tutor, and that you are carrying his gifts of music._

_We had hoped that you would be a music teacher for our school._

_Our previous teacher had quit because his student was quite bad at music... and hadn't reached his expectations...  
_

_It would a great experience to be a teacher here_

_Of course you will be paid handsomely for your services._

_Please call the number below or go to following address if you wish to take this job_

_Sighed the Head Master of Mahora Academy

* * *

_

The enveloped included a picture of the school in the a campus map and in the back round there was a large tree that was at least twice as big as the school

Wataru had read the numbers and address below.

"Wataru!" Kivat had shouted.

"Nani?" Wataru asked, What going on?

"The Varnish is burning!", Kivat shouted

Wataru panicked and grabbed the fire extinguisher, and blew fire out before it spread. Wataru immediately opened the stove cover, "Hot, Hot, Hot!," Wataru shouted forgetting to wear mittens and dropped the cover. The smell would be knocked out a normal person but Wataru and Shizuka had gotten used to it, due to Wataru's past mistakes.

"Wataru what the say letter anyways?" Kivat asked.

"It was job offering," Wataru said, they say it's peaceful, good scenery and I would be handsomely paid, but I don't know if I should take it.

"Why not Wataru san it sounds like a good deal" Shizuka asked.

"Well... This place is my home where I grew up and where my father lived" Wataru shyly explained.

"Well Wataru we could always use a change in scenery, Kivat said encouraging Wataru to take the job, "and the fangires hasn't been attacking for really long time and its getting boring around here Tatsulot, added.

Just as they had finished the song of the bloody rose sang.

Wataru had arrived at the scene too late there was many casualty and the Blade Fangire was finnishing off his last victim. Wataru turned to the Blade Fangire, and called out, "Kivat, Tatsulot!"

Kivat had bit Wataru's Hand, then a ghost like chain Belt appeared on Wataru, then Kivat hung from it. While Tatsulot attached to Wataru's wrist.

"Henshin" Wataru muttered

There don from quick silver to gold. In Wataru place was Emperor Kiva. He had golden and blood red armor and cape as if weaved by fire, his helmet had a Crimson red Visors in the shape of batwings, on his forehead a gold crescent moon which made it look like a crown

Wataru Charged at the Fangire, as the Fangire shot daggered blades at him. Kiva had dodged them all as he continues charging. Kiva had gotten in several hard punches, then the Fangire struck back; luckily Kiva ducked and did several side kicks and straight kick, finally the Fangire had fallen.

In its last words he manically laughs "you are too late we will revive our master..."

"Oh!, Wataru lets just finish him off already Wataru before he gets up!" Kivat rushed Wataru.

"Hai" Then Wataru Tugged on Tatsulot's head. "Wake Up Fever!" Tatsulot exclaimed.

Wataru slightly crossed his leg then leaped the air for his finishing kick. He was flying towards his enemy and lower leg sprouted pickaxe like wings, and struck full force of multiple kicks. Then the Fangire exploded leaving shards of Stainless glass in its place".

"Master?", Wataru had though, "what does it mean?"

_CASTEL DORAN_

"We have a visitor" Riki said as he went to set the table. Riki was a tall muscular man Wearing a butler's Uniform. Then a bright flash there was a man wearing a long sleeve shirt, a vest and dressed as if he had a date.

"Oh? What the king of Fangire doing back here" Jiro said as he sat up from lying near the window. Jiro looked like he was around his 30's wearing a jacket and sunglasses.

"You should know by now Jiro san I just came here to check up on my young brother." He said Just then Ramon san came in carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh!" Taiga san when did you come?, oh and would you like some tea?" Ramon asked. Ramon looked no older than 13 and was wearing a sailor suit.

"Hai I'd love some" Taiga said a he reached for the tea cup.

Just as Taiga grab hold of the tea, a flash signaling an entering, Wataru had entered shock Ramon into spilling the tea onto Wataru.

Ata ta ta! Wataru screamed in searing hot tea and falling backwards hitting the shelf, dropping Jiro's bowling trophy onto Ramon toy catapult, just as Riki came in with the eating utensils only to slip on the spilled tea sending the knifes and fork flying across the air, one of the knives cut the catapult string shooting the trophy toward the chandler unhooking it dropping it on to the dining table directly down toward Riki.

**CRASH!**

The chandler broke through the floor, out of the debris Riki stood up unscathed brushing of the dust of his suit and continued setting the table (or what ever left of it or if there was any at all left.)

They rest ( Wataru, Taiga, Ramon and Jiro) look closer at the damage. Then something caught Taiga's eye and then he jump down to the bottom for a closer look. It was Bishop's Diary.

"What is it Nii san" Wataru asked his older brother.

"Nothing good Wataru…nothing good," Taiga replied still fixated in the open book.

* * *

To be continued

Well this is my 1st Chapter enjoy


End file.
